


New York City Duet

by Daxx04



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence- Going Home, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxx04/pseuds/Daxx04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse cloud covers Storybrooke at the end of Going Home, when it clears two men remain.  One tall and dark wearing black leather, one shorter with brown hair and eyes wearing the clothes of the land without magic.  They look at each other and glance down the road at the retreating yellow vessel. Everyone else is gone including the town.<br/>Canon divergence from Going Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The billowing purple cloud of Pan’s curse rolled over Storybrooke and the town’s inhabitants. When it cleared, two men remained. The taller of the two wore a stylish (but oddly old-fashioned) ensemble of black leather, in sharp contrast to his fair skin and sparkly blue eyes. The shorter man, with brown hair and eyes, wore more casual attire that wouldn’t earn him a second glance. They looked at each other and glance down the road after the little yellow VW Bug. Everyone else, indeed, the entire town of Storybrooke, had gone.

Emma glanced away from her rear view mirror. She couldn’t recall what she was just talking about. She looked over at Henry and smiled. They were off to a wonderful new adventure. Moving to New York after a fire destroyed everything in their Boston home. A new job, new school, new life.

“Bloody Hell,” Killian cursed, taking a look around.   
Neal frowned at him.  
“I thought we were all going back to the Enchanted Forest. What happened?”   
“You think I bloody well know? It appears we are stuck here and have all our memories,” then whispered, “Emma doesn't.”   
Killian sighed, then turned and started walking toward the harbor.   
“Are you coming?”  
“What? Why? It’s not like there’s anything there,” Neal groused.  
“The Jolly should still be at anchor. If I didn't go back, it’s likely she didn't either. We both came by magic bean” he said, with a flourish of his hand.  
“Yeah, Me, too. Is that why we’re still here? Guess Regina didn't count on that.” 

They walked through a mist-shrouded forest, with only the sound of the wind through the pine boughs for company. It was eerie, especially as they were half-expecting the bustle of town. They continued on to where the docks should be but weren't.  
Just off shore the Jolly bobbed in the water.  
“There she is, beautiful as always. Do you remember how to sail her, lad?”   
“C’mon, man. I stole her from you in New York if you recall and I'm not a 'lad,'” Neal snarked back.  
“Bae…”  
“Neal.”  
Killian inclined his head.   
“As you would. I suppose it behooves us to come to an accord, for the sake of Emma and the boy. Let there be peace between us until we find them and suss out how to get their memories back. Agreed?”   
He extended his hand.  
Neal grasped it firmly.  
“Agreed. I know you’re accustomed to command, but remember that I have more experience in this realm, so I’ll expect you to follow my lead.”  
“Aye, as long as I have a say in the planning. First things first, getting on the ship. I'll swim out then bring a boat back to pick up you and my things.”   
Killian started to take off his coat.  
“No, let me go, I'll get there and back faster. Two hands, easier rowing.”  
He flexed them as if to emphasize his point.  
Killian rolled his eyes, and gestured at the cold waves breaking on shore.   
“Fine. I'll just wait here, then, shall I?”  
Neal stripped down to his briefs and struck out for the ship.   
Killian sighed and sat down on the shore. Alone with his thoughts, he meditated on Emma’s “Good,” on blonde hair and eyes that changed color like the sea. He recognized the ache in his chest, knowing it for what it was. He would have to be careful with Neal, and respectful of the other man’s feelings.

Soon enough he saw Neal clamber aboard the Jolly and lower the dinghy. Watched as he swung down the rope ladder and started rowing. He sighed in relief. The other man could have just as easily sailed away without a backwards glance. The enchantments laid on the Jolly meant she could be sailed by a single person. Simply will the sails and lines to move and move they did, bending to the will of whoever had the wheel. It was most convenient, considering a brig her size normally required a crew of a dozen to sail, fewer in a pinch, but one man alone? Never.

Killian gets up and grabs the bow of the dinghy and pulls it up as Neal approaches shore. “Thanks mate, I know you could have left me here.” He says as he climbs aboard and hands Neal his clothes.  
Neal frowns as he dresses. “Honestly the thought didn't even occur to me.” He smiles, “I don't break deals and we have an accord after all.” Killian nods sharply toward the ship.  
They each grab an oar and head back to the ship in silence.

“Mom! When will we get there?” Henry whines.  
“Really?” Emma glances over at him. “Here” She hands him a paper “This is the address of the apartment. The insurance from the fire paid for the first year rent, it is totally furnished. We just need to buy some clothes and stuff. I have a hefty check for that. Look in the glove compartment for a map and you tell me when we will get there smarty pants.”  
“Ok, looks like 3 hours or so until we get to New York. Can we get pizza for dinner?”  
“Absolutely, Pizza it is.” Emma grins.

“Hook! Shouldn't we be there by now?” Neal says as he looks through the spyglass.

“No, with the winds we have this time of year we will be very lucky to make it in two days. The Jolly is fast but sailing does take patience.” He states with a raised brow. “We will be in New York by morning by my calculations. I already know where to dock her so we can save time there. How do you propose finding Miss Swan?”

“I'll head to the library and use the computers to find her, I know Regina gave her a new life but it will still be traceable. We should get you some books on the modern world while we are there. You need to fit in. I wish I had more money, my apartment is still paid up but I really am strapped for cash and we need to get you some clothes, you can wear some of mine in the mean time.”

Killian looks at what Neal is wearing with disdain. “I have gold, that could buy me modern attire more to my taste no?”  
“hmm, how much gold?”   
Killian smiles, “ A lot, my coat has an endless pocket enchantment.” he reaches in and pulls out a bag with a couple pounds of gold and hands it to Neal. “more where that comes from too, couldn't exactly leave my riches on the ship with no one guarding her.”  
“Change of plans, skip the library we are going shopping, clothes for you, computer for me and phones for both of us.” he says with a huge smile. “You can hit the library tomorrow while I do research.”  
“Aye, that will do.”

 

“Bloody Hell! Show me how this blasted computer works so I can help. We've been in this dirty, loud, rude city for weeks and we still have no clue where she is.” Killian growls.  
“Killian, patience man, computers are fast but they still take time.” he smirks at his comeback.  
Killian rolls his eyes.  
“I actually have a really good lead. A New York agency hired a female bail bonds person, one of her marks was complaining about her on twitter, a beautiful blonde broke his nose. Sound familiar? It looks like we are in the right city at least.” Neal says smugly.  
“Aye, that could be her. Carry on then.”

Several Months Later.

Killian is walking back from the library. The most amazing place he has ever been, he would enjoy it more if he wasn't worried about finding his Swan. He has learned a lot about the land without magic and New York specifically. He has spent every waking moment studying maps and the layout of the land ever since Neal told him that Emma is probably in New York right now. He wants to be able to navigate on his own if necessary once they find out where Emma is. 

As Killian enters the apartment he can tell something is wrong. Neal is sporting an impressive shiner.  
“What's up mate? Nice job that, who did you piss off?”  
“Emma, I know, I know we promised to do this together but I couldn't wait, I had to see her and my son.” he mumbles.  
Killian's eyebrows knit and he scowls at Neal. He scoffs “Well that went exactly as I could have told you it would. Did you think this Emma, the one that doesn't know you are Baelfire will let you anywhere near Henry? Bloody lucky you aren't locked up somewhere, she must be getting soft.”  
“I know, it was stupid, I have a talent for leaping before I look, but then you know that.”  
“Aye I do. The whole 'let me off your ship' part showed me that when you were but a boy.” he says with his tongue in his cheek.  
“Yeah, so we need a plan 'B', how about you get close to her, at least that way we can keep an eye on her until we have some kind of plan. Not too close though, just friendly, you know like friends. I hate this plan.” he drops his head in his hands. “I don't know, I just don't, how in the world do I kiss her if she hates me?”  
“Kiss her? Bloody hell, that was your plan?” he shakes his head.  
“I was hoping we are true love, then the spell would break and she would remember. I know, stupid huh?” Neal sighs, resignedly.  
“Neal, how much would rent on one of those places where Emma lives cost? Just for a few months so I can get to know her.” Killian looks hopeful.  
“More than you have in your magic coat I am sure.” he mopes.  
“What if I sold the ship? Do you think you could help me sell her? Would it be enough?”

Neal frowns and looks at him, sudden realization dawns on his face and he starts to turn white.  
“You love her, I mean, you really love her.” he says.  
Killian shuffles and scratches behind his ear looks away and licks his lips but doesn't answer.  
“Killian, answer me, do you love her? This isn't just some conquest for you is it?”  
“Perhaps...”  
“Dude, when you guys said goodbye at the town line what did you say? This isn't idle curiosity man, this is serious, I want my son back even if I can't have Emma.”  
“I told her not a day would go by that I wouldn't think of her.”   
“What did she say?” Neal whispered.   
“Just a single word 'Good'. Then she smiled.” Killian smiles as he loses himself in the memory.  
“Well, shit. Let's find out how to sell a damned pirate ship.”

 

“Well, you have the place for six months, that is the best I could do with what you had in your coat and what we got for the Jolly. The owners are out of the country and wanted to lease it out while they are gone. It is the only place that was available in her complex. One floor above her.”  
“I've been watching her and keeping track of her comings and goings, I should have no problem bumping into her even with her bail bonds job, she keeps a relatively stable schedule, for Henry's sake I am sure.”  
“Yeah, well call me every day to keep me apprised of the situation. I am feeling a bit left out in this plan.” he frowns “I think I'll rent a car and drive down to Storybrooke. See if there is anything to see, probably wouldn't hurt to check on it every so often. If something were to happen over there they would come back there right?”  
“Yeah, as good a plan as any, this part may take awhile, the Lady Swan is a skittish one. Not to mention, just because I have strong feelings for her doesn't mean they are reciprocated.” Killian admits.  
“Man, that 'good' she gave you, it's reciprocated at some level otherwise she would have never given you that hope. She really doesn't do the false hope thing, if she said good she meant it. If you can get her memories back at least I could be in Henry's life again and that is good enough for me. I want my son to know me. This has to work, otherwise we are both screwed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Emma isn't as guarded as Emma usually is. She has had Henry and has healed from the wounds left by Neal. Her superpower isn't as reliable as usual either, I assume a side effect of the memory modification. Both these are pretty evident in canon from her interaction with Walsh in NYCS.

Chapter 2

It was a lovely spring day in New York, the sun was shining and the air felt clean. Emma and Henry approached the front gate of their apartment. Her arms full of groceries, Emma said, “Henry, please get the door for me, the key’s in my pocket.” She shrugged her right shoulder to indicate which one.   
Henry started to reach for it when a softly accented voice interrupted him.   
The voice belonged to a man dressed in navy blue slacks and a dress shirt under a gray cardigan with loafers. His dark hair was neatly combed back and he carried a burden of his own, a stack of books cradled in the crook of his bad arm. Brilliant blue eyes looked back at her.  
“Allow me, I was just heading in.”   
He opened the door and gave a very slight bow as he held the gate.   
Emma looked up at him with a slight frown of puzzlement.   
“Thanks, haven't seen you around. Are you new here?”  
“Aye. Killian Jones. I’m subletting the Horowitz's apartment up on the 4th floor while they spend part of the year in Europe. I've seen you and your boy in the elevator a few times. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.”   
He pointed to one of the bags.   
“I’d be happy to help.”   
“That’s ok, I've got it. I’m Emma Swan and this is my son Henry. It’s nice to meet you too.”   
Something about her new neighbor rang a distant bell, but damned if Emma could put her finger on it.   
“Well, if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask. I'm about as handy as a one-handed man can be.”  
He tilted his head towards his arm.  
Henry snickered and Emma glared at him.   
“Sorry, he usually has better manners than that.”  
“Oh, don't worry about that, it was a bit of a joke after all.”   
He smiled and gave her a wink. She seemed a bit flustered, and Killian took it for a good sign. He opened the door to the lobby and nodded them through before joining them in waiting for the elevator. Once they got in he pressed the button for his floor.   
“What floor, Swan?”   
Emma swung her head about like it was on a swivel, looking like she’d seen a ghost.  
“Um, three” she managed to stammer out. She didn't say anything else until the elevator stopped.  
She turned to him after she got out.   
“Thanks again, Killian.” she said, as Henry said “See you around.”   
“You’re welcome. Looking forward to it.”  
He nodded to each of them as the door closed. Then he sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. Resisting the urge to pull her close was exhausting. There was so much he wanted to tell her. Still, he knew that would just get him punched like Neal or worse. He’d waited out in that bloody alley for over an hour so he could help her in and introduce himself. Mentally reviewing the brief exchange, he thought it had gone fairly well. Aside from some mild confusion, she’d seemed quite comfortable with him.

“Henry put the groceries away before even thinking about touching your x-box,” Emma called as she saw him heading toward the living room.   
He sighed with resignation and trudged over to the kitchen like it was some kind of torture.  
“Mom, my friend Samuel is only going to be on until 6, can't I play?”   
“C’mon, it won’t take that long.”   
She mussed his hair.   
“I'll start the stir fry for dinner, so leave out the veggies.”  
“Ok.”  
As Henry worked she rinsed the vegetables and started slicing. She found it difficult to concentrate, as her thoughts kept drifting back to Killian Jones. He was attractive, yes, but there was something more… He seemed familiar somehow, but how, or why, continued to elude her.

“Neal! How's Storybrooke?”   
Killian smiled as he answered the phone.  
“Dude, I was followed all the way here. I know what to look for and tried to lose him, but he was persistent. Once I got to where town used to be I stopped and so did he. Then he got out and started asking questions about Emma.”  
“What kind of questions?”  
Concerned, Killian nearly shouted into the phone.  
“Whoa, volume, you don't need to yell. Just who am I to her, how did I find her and is there anyone else. That question confused me. Why would he think there was anyone else? I asked him who the hell he was and he said his name is Walsh. Make that was Walsh, though, ‘cuz when I told him I was alone he turned into a flying monkey and came after me. I grabbed a fallen branch and socked him good, but he turned into smoke and disappeared. I don't get it. I thought all the magic stuff was gone.”  
Killian frowned.  
“That is worrisome indeed. If all the magic left with the town where would a flying monkey come from?”  
“Well, I don’t remember any flying monkey stories from our realm. In this world the story of the Wizard of Oz includes flying monkeys as minions of the wicked witch of the west.” Neal explained.  
Killian shook his head.  
“Bloody hell, a witch, and just after we’d gotten rid of that git Pan.”   
“There isn’t anything here, so I’ll be on my way. It might be smart to check on the place every couple of months though. If they come back maybe Regina could make a memory potion or something to fix their memories.”   
“Aye, call me on your return so we can talk. I spoke with Emma and Henry today. They seem so happy, I almost hate disturbing them. I have started researching fairy tales, this world’s versions. The stories from the book that you remember are very different. I think a book with the Enchanted Forest versions would be interesting to this world’s people. I’ll start doing some writing for my cover as an author but oddly enough I find this eminently interesting. I truly want to write these stories and have them exist in this world.”  
“Well, man you'll have plenty of time so you might as well. Talk later.”   
“Take care. I'm glad the flying monkey or his witch didn't kill you.” he joked.  
“Me, too. See ya.”

Killian sat on a bench in view of the front gate reading Pirate Latitudes by one Michael Chriton, a book the librarian had suggested when he indicated he was interested in stories about sailing and pirates. Pirating here in the land without magic was far different than in the Enchanted Forest, but some things are universal so he was enjoying the story. At least it was more true to life that that blasted pirate movie with the dandy pirate. He needed a break from all the fairy tales that ran from grim to ridiculously sappy and he wanted something with a little real life grit.  
He saw Emma out of corner of his eye but didn't make any move. She waived as she walked by and said hello. He waved back. Tiny steps, pirate, tiny steps.  
Henry came by a few minutes later and sat next to him.  
“Whatcha readin'?”  
Killian showed him the cover and grinned. “A tale of adventure on the high seas, complete with pirates. Some of the most interesting people you’ll ever meet.”  
“Kinda hard to meet people who don’t exist anymore. Have you ever seen Pirates of the Caribbean? We have it on BluRay, maybe you could come over and watch it with us?”   
Killian cringed internally at the thought of watching that movie again, but he smiled. “Are you sure your mum would be ok with you inviting a strange man over to watch a movie?”  
“You’re not exactly a stranger anymore, and it's been kinda quiet lately, just me and mom since Walsh stopped coming by.” Henry shrugged.  
Killian's eyes opened wide but he recovered quickly. It could be a coincidence, couldn’t it? New York City was so crowded, it made the busiest ports of his realm seem like mere hamlets by comparison.  
“Who's this Walsh fellow, a friend of yours?”  
“No, he's my mom's boyfriend, but he's been completely blowing her off for over a week now.”  
Killian started as he put two and two together. Emma’s boyfriend and that blasted flying monkey were one and the same.  
Henry continued speaking while he thought it through.  
“She's worried about him. He doesn't answer his phone, and he hasn't been to work. It's like he fell off the face of the earth. I think she could use some cheering up. Please come...”  
“Check with your mum, and if she allows it, I’d be honored to watch the movie with you. Let me give you my number.”   
Henry put the number in his phone and ran off with a “Bye Killian, see you later.”   
Killian closed his book and smiled. He might soon be spending time with his Swan again. Sitting through that bloody awful pirate movie seemed a small price to pay.   
His phone rang.  
“Hey, Mom said yes, so come by at seven. She's ordering pizza. Apartment 311.”   
Killian nodded then remembered that Henry couldn't see him.   
“Aye, lad, but tell her I’ll get the pizza. What do you and your mum like?”  
“Pepperoni.” Henry said quickly.  
“Pepperoni it is. See you at seven.” Killian replied.

He headed out to pick up the pizza and bought a nice bottle of rum on the way. Rum never hurts, he smiled.   
He knocked on the door with his fake hand since his good hand was occupied with the pizza and the bottle of rum. Emma opened it. She had her hair back in a sloppy braid and dressed for comfort in loose fitting grey pants and a long sleeve shirt. She still looked stunning.  
“Hi Killian, you really didn't have to get the pizza. Here, let me help you with that.”  
She grabbed the bottle he had looped over his index finger   
“Pyrat Rum,” she rolled her eyes. “Really?”  
“Can't watch Pirate's of the Caribbean without some rum now can we?”   
He arched a brow.  
Emma laughed, “No, I don’t suppose we can. Come on in. Just set the pizza on the bar there.”   
He strode in and placed the pizza on the bar then turned to her. She looked up quickly, as she’d obviously been checking him out. He’d decided to wear all black, tight jeans, nice button up shirt with a couple buttons undone and a leather jacket. He looked damned good if he said so himself. A far cry from the professorial look he’d been sporting since he moved in.  
She was speechless for a brief second then recovered herself.  
“Let me get some plates and a couple glasses. Grab a coke out of the fridge for Henry will you?”  
“Aye, lass.”   
He grabbed a bottle of Coke and took it to Henry in the living room.   
“Good to see you again, lad. Ready for the movie?”   
“Just waiting for you guys.”  
He walked back into the kitchen. Spying two glasses on the bar, he opened the rum and poured a measure in both as Emma placed pizza on three plates. She picked up the plates as he grabbed both glasses with his hand and followed her to the other room.  
After she passed out the pizza she took her drink and tried a sip.   
“This is really good,” She exclaimed.  
He smiled, “I've had better on occasion where I come from but not often.”   
“I assume you’re from England by the accent.” Emma ventured.  
He made a noncommittal sort of sound. It wasn’t really lying to let her think what she wished.  
“What do you do, you know for a living?” she asked.  
Henry shushed them as the movie was starting.  
Killian whispered, “Time to watch the movie.”   
He smiled at her, happier than he’d been in months. He’ll be a perfect gentleman in the hope that they can make this a habit, pizza and a movie.  
He shrugged off his jacket and laid it across the arm of the couch. With Emma sitting next to him and Henry on the floor, it felt almost like having a family.  
He kept his gaze on the screen, but he wasn’t paying much attention to the movie. The story of Emma and Killian, much of it yet to be written, held far more interest for him. She nursed her drink, and he did the same.

He was almost sorry to see the roll of credits that meant the movie was over.  
“I had a lovely evening. Mayhap we could do this again sometime?”  
“I’d like that.”  
Henry was quick to put in his two cents.  
“There’s the sequels.”   
“Oi, Do you only watch pirate movies lad?”  
Killian ruffled his hair.  
“No, but my mom really loves pirates and ships and stuff.”   
Henry laughed.  
Killian smiled, “Maybe I’ll rent a sailboat and we can go out sometime, if she likes sailing so.”   
He looked at her mischievously.   
“Oh, can we mom? That would be awesome, I love sailing but you never go with.”  
Emma quickly replied, “My job takes me away on the weekend sometimes and I know some people with a boat. They take Henry out on occasion. Do you know how to sail?”  
“Aye, I was a ship's captain in another life, but after my accident,” he lifted his hand, “I started writing. I’m researching fairy tales at the moment with an eye to writing alternate versions of them that have a story beyond the happy ending. I’d love to sail a bit. It's far more pleasurable with company.” He said, grabbing his jacket.  
Emma smiled and tilted her head “That’s interesting.”   
“What is it you do, Swan?”  
“Bail bonds person,” she looked over guardedly to see his response. He merely raised an eyebrow.  
“Interesting choice of profession for a woman as lovely as you,” he said, reaching up to rub his ear.  
Emma laughed, “Funny, you don’t seem surprised. Most men are.”  
“I’m not most men. If you ever need me to help watch Henry I would be deeply honored. He can help me slog through some of the more tedious fairy tales.”   
He inclined his head slightly then reached for the door.  
“Thanks for the offer.”   
He stopped and looked back over his shoulder to see Emma smiling at him. He smiled in response, then stepped out into the hall.   
Returning to his apartment, he checked his phone for messages. He’d muted it as he didn't want a call or text from Neal causing an interruption. If Emma had seen Neal's name come up on his phone their evening might not have gone so well.   
As it happened, there was indeed a text from Neal: Back in town. Meet for lunch, my place, 11am.   
He dashed off a quick reply.  
He wondered how much he should tell Neal. He'd have to sleep on it, and dream of his Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence at Going Home.
> 
> The billowing purple cloud of Pan’s curse rolled over Storybrooke and the town’s inhabitants. When it cleared, two men remained. The taller of the two wore a stylish (but oddly old-fashioned) ensemble of black leather, in sharp contrast to his fair skin and sparkly blue eyes. The shorter man, with brown hair and eyes, wore more casual attire that wouldn’t earn him a second glance. They looked at each other and glance down the road after the little yellow VW Bug. Everyone else, indeed, the entire town of Storybrooke, had gone.
> 
> Beta by the brilliant Dianthus of Previously TV Forums.

New York City Duet

Chapter 3

Killian shuffled through several different copies of Snow White and his notes from watching the animated Disney movie. He occasionally scribbled on the notepad next to him.  
He looked up to realize he’s running late. He was supposed to meet Neal several minutes ago.  
He threw on his jacket and ran out the door.

He knocked on the door. Neal was quick to respond.  
“Hey Man, glad you could make it.”  
“Apologies, mate, I was deep in the research for the Snow White story. Do you remember anything else about the story from Henry's book? I’m fleshing it out with details from the original stories but I would love to have that storybook right about now.”  
“Nope, gave you all I could remember, Tamara and I really only read it the one time.” Neal shrugged. “So, I found out something quite interesting from Henry. It seems that Walsh fellow was courting Emma. She’s a bit put out that he hasn't contacted her in awhile.”  
Killian's brows knit. He doesn't like Emma being unhappy for any reason.  
“Dude, you're kidding me. That explains the questions, but not the flying monkey part. Guess we need to be on the lookout for an ugly green witch.” Neal laughed.  
“Aye, though I’m not sure how funny that really is. Obviously that Walsh fellow was here to keep an eye on Emma. It would be too much of a coincidence otherwise. What does the wicked witch of the west want with the savior? How did this monkey boy get here if transport between the realms has been blocked? Assuming that he has anything to do with Oz as you suggested. The Wizard of Oz was one of the books I bought at that used bookstore down the way. Fascinating story and the monkeys were quite terrifying.” Killian shuddered.  
“Terrifying is a pretty good description, easy to kill luckily.” Neal mimed swinging a bat.  
“So, back to business, you met Emma and Henry... How is he, is he happy?” Neal frowns.  
“Aye, he and Emma are happier than I recall them being for some time. No curses, no monsters or witches to battle every day. They are truly getting a break.” Killian looked thoughtful. “Mayhap we should let them be...” he sighed.  
“It may seem like all’s well, Hook, but she was dating a flying monkey, and that can't bode well for their future here. We have to keep at it. So, I don't want details, I mean really no details at all, but did she seem to... like you maybe a little?” Neal cringed.  
“Aye...” Killian stopped to think. “It almost seemed like she recognized me a couple times. She was more open than usual and a bit sad at times, due to Walsh, I think. I offered to take them sailing, so can you help me find a place to rent a small sailboat with that contraption?” He pointed to the laptop. “I’d like to reconnoiter before going so that they don't realize how unfamiliar I am with the area and ways of this realm.”  
“Sure, let's do that now. Man, I really wish I could go with you guys. I’d really like to see Henry.”  
“Neal, it would be disastrous if Emma saw the two of us together. It is imperative that you keep your distance for now.” he said with a firm nod.  
“I know, I know. Really, I get it. Don't give me that look, I'll stay far away.” Neal waved his hands in surrender.  
Killian dropped the brow he had raised and laughed. “That always did the trick when you were a lad. Some things never change.”

 

Emma heard a knock at the door and set down the dish she was washing. Grabbing a towel to dry her hands, she headed for the door. She opened it and looked up to see brilliant eyes, blue as the sea and a wicked grin.  
“Killian, hi. I wasn't expecting you.”  
She smiled and pushed her hair back behind an ear, obviously not unhappy to see him. “Come in,” she waved with the towel in the direction of the kitchen. “I was just finishing up the dishes.” She shut the door and headed back to the kitchen as Killian trailed after her.  
“Thanks lass, I'm here to ask you and Henry out on a sea voyage. I just wanted to make sure you would enjoy such an endeavor first. I know Henry was quite excited at the prospect. However, I wouldn't want to reel you into an activity you really aren't up to.” He smiled softly.  
“I think that would be great. I've kinda been in a rut lately. We could use a bit of fun. Sailing's fun, right? Do we need anything, life vests or whatever?” she asked quickly.  
“Aye, lass,” he laughed. “You may bring a hat for the sun, a picnic lunch and some libations. I will of course imbibe sparingly as I’ll be captaining this fair vessel.”  
“Of course, Captain, text me with the details and I'll talk with Henry tonight.”  
“Will do, love.” he turned towards the door. “It was a pleasure seeing you again Swan.”  
Her brows knit as she responded.  
“Someone used to call me Swan a while ago, but I just can’t put my finger on it.”  
He turns back “Does it bother you? I can stop.” He tilted his head.  
“No... I kinda like it.” She smiled. “See you later Killian.”

“Permission to come aboard, Captain.” Henry yelled.  
A messy mop of dark hair appeared from below deck.  
“Hello, lad, untie that rope and hand me the end. Swan, welcome aboard.”  
Henry untied the rope and followed Emma as she hauled a picnic basket aboard. She wore a pale sundress and a plaid jacket. It brought out the copper in her eyes. Her hair was loose and blowing with the wind across her face as she unconsciously tucked it behind her ears.  
Killian gestured with his hook to the seating area.  
“Grab a seat. We'll be under way shortly.”  
“Killian, what's with the hook?” Henry asked. “You look like Captain Hook!”  
He snickered.  
Not only was Killian wearing his hook but his rings as well. He’d pulled his necklace out of his shirt and put in his earring.  
“You really do look like a pirate.” Emma says.  
“I was inspired by all the pirate movies we've watched lately.” He smirked. “As for the hook, a fake hand is wonderful for blending into polite society and all that, but rather useless when you’re sailing.” he replied, wrapping the rope up on the hook before setting it down in a tidy coil. He reached for the wheel then glanced over his shoulder at them with a smirk.  
“Fancy a go at the helm, lad?”  
“Awesome!” Henry leaped up and headed over to the wheel.  
“I guess that’s a yes.” Emma laughed.  
Killian chuckled.  
“The exuberance of youth. I recall when I was a wee lad and my brother was teaching me how to sail. That ship was a fair bit larger. This is a good way to learn though.”  
“Do you see your brother often?” Emma queried, wanting to know more about this man.  
“No, he passed quite some time ago.” he shrugged.  
“I'm sorry.” Emma said quietly.  
“No need to apologize, love. It's a long time ago. Ancient history, you might say.” Killian sighed then changed the subject.  
“What's in the basket?”  
“Sandwiches, some fruit and vegetables, water, soda and that rum you brought by the other night,” she answered.  
“Rum you say?” he laughed.  
“It never hurts.” they said in unison. He laughed at the comment and Emma frowned, not sure where that came from.  
Killian disappeared below deck, returning with two shot glasses.  
“A toast: to a safe and pleasant journey.”  
He held out the glasses to her, she filled both then took one for herself. They clinked them together and downed the rum.  
Emma suddenly had a strong sense of Deja vu, feeling like she’d been in this position before. Killian noticed the slight panic in her eyes. Putting down his glass, he hurried over to Henry and started telling him about port and starboard and pointing out the parts of the boat as he went about changing tack in more ways than one. He had it in mind to sail over toward where the new owner has the Jolly docked just to look at her and point her out to Henry and Emma, hoping to jog their memories.

The day passed with much small talk and settled peaceful silences. Henry grew tired, so he settled on the bench with his phone while Killian piloted the ship.  
Emma moved to stand next to Killian.  
“You seemed so sad when you were showing us that tall ship back there, like it meant something to you.”  
“Well, yes. That particular ship brings back many memories both good and bad.” he stated honestly. “I sold her in order to help a friend in need.”  
Emma placed her hand on his forearm.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't want to dredge up unpleasant memories by asking about your brother.” she said gently.  
He smiled back. “You’ve been nothing but gracious today, Swan. Words cannot express how grateful I am that you allowed me the pleasure of this day with you and your son.” he looked down at her. She’s standing close and smiling at him. The slightest move and he could be kissing her. He sighs then smiles. “We'll be back soon.” he pointed straight ahead to the dock where the boat had been moored.  
“Killian, why don't you ride back with us? It's silly for you to take a taxi.” Emma offered.  
“If you don't mind waiting a bit, that’d be grand. I need to put the sails away and stow the life vests and make sure she’s ship shape for her next voyage.” he stated.  
Emma smiled at that. “We can help so it gets done faster.”  
“Aye, the three of us do make quite the team,” he grinned.

Henry frequently brought up their day of adventure on the water whenever he and Killian shared a ride on the elevator, or he was over for their weekly movie night.  
“Maybe we can do it again sometime?”  
“We’ll see. Much as I hate to disappoint you, I’m afraid my schedule leaves little time for it now.”  
Indeed, he had settled into his writing. It helped to pass the time when he wasn’t meeting up with Neal or keeping an eye on the boy while Emma was working. He wanted to ask Emma out but he didn’t want to spook her, if it was too soon after Walsh's mysterious disappearance from her life. He’s deep in thought when he hears a knock on the door. He opened it to see Emma pacing restlessly, like a nervous cat.  
“Emma, this is a pleasant surprise. Do you need me to stay with Henry again?”  
Her eyes are a deep greenish blue today, brought out by the blue leather jacket she’s wearing.  
“No, I've come to…to ask you out...on a date.” she blurted out inelegantly.  
He tilts his head, “Shouldn't I be doing the asking?” he sidled up to her. “I accept, on one condition. Let me plan the evening. You’re brilliant at heading off the bail jumpers, lass. I, however, can plan an evening out.”  
She rolled her eyes at his impertinence. “I should have known you'd be old fashioned, given your obsession with fairy tales.”  
He laughed, “There is that. Does Friday at eight fit into your schedule?”  
“Perfect” she smiled before turning away.

“Neal, I’m not telling you where I’m taking Emma. I know you’re getting anxious but you have to trust me, mate,” Killian growled into the phone. “I’m taking it slow for a reason. You miss Henry, I understand that. Patience.”  
“Dude, I know, but it's been months now. I'll leave you alone. Promise. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Last time I visited Maine I placed one of those wildlife cameras where Storybrooke was.”  
“A wildlife camera?” Killian frowned in puzzlement. “Why in the bloody blazes do you want pictures of wildlife?”  
“It was expensive, but it takes pictures when there’s movement and sends them to my phone or computer. That way we’ll know if anything happens.”  
“That’s brilliant!”  
“Good luck on the date, Hook.”  
“Thank you, Neal. I know this part has been hard for you. I appreciate all your support.”  
“Yeah, whatever. Bye.”  
Neal ran his hand over his face after hanging up.  
“Dude, I know I promised, but I just have to see him.” he says to himself.

“So, how do I look?” Emma twirled in front of Henry.  
Henry looks up from his game “You look great Mom!”  
“You sure you’re ok with this?”  
“Not really, but if it makes you happy I'm happy.” He replied, not looking up from his game.  
“We’re just going around the corner so I didn't arrange a sitter this time. Don't burn the apartment down, OK?” she looks at him as he nods. “Call me if you need anything.”  
“Mom... I'm 13. I'll be fine. Go have fun.”  
There was a knock on the door.  
“Here goes.” Emma went to answer it. Killian was there, dressed in black coated jeans that look almost like leather, with a dark blue shirt under a black leather vest and jacket. His hair was just slightly mussed and his eyes were bright. He gave her a big smile as he handed her a long stemmed red rose. “You look lovely this evening, Swan.”  
“You…you don’t look so bad yourself.”  
“Yes, I know.” he smirks to lighten the mood.  
He entered and called out to Henry. “Never fear, lad, I'll have your mother back at a very respectable time.”  
He offered Emma his left arm, which she accepted.  
“Now, let us be off then.”

They entered a quiet neighborhood restaurant. The waiter introduced himself as he led them to their table. Once there, Emma removed her coat while Killian pulled out a chair for her. ‘Dylan’ left their menus on the table as Killian settled across from her. 

“…So then the guy says- Oops, I better get that. “ Emma's phone was ringing.  
“Henry? Are you ok?”  
“I'm fine Mom, but this strange guy showed up at the apartment and wanted to talk to me. He said he’s my dad. He said he's Neal. I opened the door with the chain on, just to see, but then I shut it in his face, locked it, and told him to go away. I didn't call the police, though. Should I?'  
“Neal! Henry, don't open the door for anyone else but me. I'll be right home.”  
Killian flinched at her outburst. She frowned at him.  
“What happened?”  
“My ex, Henry's father showed up at the apartment. I have to go, now.”  
“Of course love. I'll get the bill and be right behind you.”

Back at the apartment she gave Henry a big hug.  
“Henry, you were so smart and brave to lock him out. I’m very proud of you.” Emma sighs in relief.  
“He actually wasn't scary at all. He just wanted to talk I think.” Henry looks puzzled. “He really looks familiar though.”  
“Of course he does, you look a lot like him.” Emma admits as she ruffles his hair.  
At a knock on the door, they shared a look.  
“Who's there?”  
“Everything all right, Swan?”  
“Henry, stay here, I want to talk to Killian for a moment alone.”  
“Eww… Mom, too much information.”  
“It's nothing like that kiddo. I'll just be in the hall.” Emma turned and opened the door. Killian was about to come in but she put her hand on his chest and he stopped.  
“What was that about, back there in the restaurant when I was talking to Henry?”  
“I don't know what you are talking about, love.” he tried to look innocent.  
“I deal with suspicious people for a living. It looked to me like you recognized Neal's name. Do you know him?” she asks firmly.  
“There is a Neal in my acquaintance. In fact, I consider him a mate. I don't imagine it’s the same fellow.” he quickly tells a half truth.  
“So this ‘mate’ of yours, what’s his last name? I haven't heard from Neal in a decade and suddenly he shows up shortly before you move in and again when I’m out with you.” she is studying his face intently.  
“Gold” he tells her the best half-truth he can think of under the circumstances.  
“Not the same then.” she sighs as she lets her shoulders drop. “Sorry for cutting our date short.”  
“Henry comes first, and that’s as it should be.” he lifts her hand to his lips, pressing a light kiss against her knuckles. He starts to turn away.  
“Do you want to come in for coffee? Henry's playing his x-box, so it's a bit loud...”  
“I had a lovely time tonight Emma, but I don't want to intrude. Maybe next time.”  
“Next time? I don't remember asking,” she smiles.  
“That's because it's my turn. Emma, will you go out with me again?” he asks with quiet sincerity.  
She gives him a peck on the cheek in answer then turns and goes inside.  
Killian was standing outside her door with a stupid grin on his face when suddenly it reopened. Emma came out, closed it, grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. He responded eagerly. When they broke apart, Emma sucked in a deep breath and took a hasty step back.  
“Hook!”  
He smiled.  
“Missed me, love?”

They shared a drink at his apartment after Henry had gone to bed.  
“So you and Neal didn't go back to the Enchanted Forest with the others and Storybrooke is actually gone.”  
“Aye, we've been here nearly a year at this point. Spent a fair bit of time looking for you love.” he says as he sips his glass of rum. He looks over at her through his lashes “I missed you, even when I was spending time with you and Henry. I missed the real you. Are you ready to talk about what happened a bit ago? Why your memories came back? No...“ He arched a brow.  
“Shut up, Hook” she says with a half-smile.  
He raises his hand and his hook.  
“Didn't say a word, love.”  
“Did you really sell your ship? That was the Jolly Roger you showed us that day, wasn't it?”  
“Aye, it was and I did. We needed the money for this lovely abode.” he smiles.  
She leaned over to kiss him. They were both smiling when they came up for air. “Thank you doesn't seem quite enough.”  
“I would do it again in a heartbeat love.” Killian assures her.  
“Hmm” she hums. “Introducing Neal to Henry will be tricky. He knows all about him sending me to jail but without the 'Pinocchio made me do it' part.”  
“Alas, kissing him didn't bring back your memories.”  
“Yeah” she shrugs. “Magic... it doesn't seem to be terribly consistent.”

Killian's phone started to buzz. “It's Neal.”  
He answers “Oi mate, you almost ruined everything you impatient git.” Killian growled.  
“Sorry Killian, is Emma ok?”  
“She’s actually right here and back to normal. Would you like to talk to her?”  
“What? How? Never mind. I don't even want to know. Put her on. Em's, I’m really sorry I scared Henry earlier.”  
“It's ok Neal, I get it. I'm trying to figure out how to let you in his life in a way that makes sense to him considering what he knows about you.” Emma says.  
“Thanks Em. Maybe we can all have lunch tomorrow? I’d love to see him.”  
“That might work. I'll tell him since you’re in town you asked if we could all have lunch so you can at least meet him.”  
“Great, see you then.”  
Neal has more hope than he’s had in months.

 

Henry and Neal are both excited and nervous at their meeting. Still, they end up spending a lot of time together which gives Killian and Emma time to catch up. She’s impressed with his ability to absorb the modern world. He still works on his stories when Emma’s on the job. Henry stops by often to help with them.

A short time later Neal called to announce that Storybrooke had returned to Maine. He sends them the pictures from the wildlife camera.

They all pile in the bug for a road trip to visit 'old friends' they tell Henry. They drive by the Welcome to Storybrooke sign, Emma looks over at Killian.  
“It's really back.” she says after looking in the back seat to be sure Henry is sleeping. Killian nods.

She leaves Killian and Neal to watch Henry, advising them she is going to see her parents.

Wicked is Coming.

The End

 

I always intended this to end here. Everyone can make their own conclusion about how or if Rumple is back. The rest of the story, minus the dead Neal part wouldn't be too much different from canon through 3b.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Dianthus of PreviouslyTV Forums.
> 
> This story primarily started to deal with some of my head canon's about the show.


End file.
